


New Years Eve

by Accal1a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years Eve and an MWPP (though actually only MPP!) era 100-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Eve

"Ten! Nine!"

Sirius made a conscious decision as the New Year of 1978 was about to be rung in.

"Eight! Seven!"

James, without knowing it, made almost the same descision two seconds later.

"Six! Five!"

Remus, who had been thinking about nothing else for weeks suddenly realised in five seconds his life would either begin...or end.

"Four! Three!"

They all unconsciously steeled themselves.

"Two! One!"

There was a pause.

Many voices shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR!", whilst three familiar voices shouted "OUCH!"

Then followed a tangle of bodies as the six legged, six armed monster fell to the floor. There was then a tiny titter of laughter as all three simultaneously blushed as they realised what had happened.


End file.
